


Alley Earl

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, breath play, fear kink, minor blood play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure they've only just solved the Jack the Ripper case but, Sebastian can't control himself after seeing the look of fear in Ciel's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Earl

“My lord.”

The low purr came from behind him as Ciel turned away from the gruesome scene. He only wanted to get as far from it as possible before he lost his stomach for a second time.

"We're leaving, Sebastian," Ciel said as if his intent wasn't clear enough as he turned down the next alleyway. With all the blood out of his sight his head felt clearer, however the pain of losing Madame Red was still there.

"My lord," Sebastian said again, only this time directly into ear.

Ciel didn't flinch. He was used to the demon's tactics.

"My aunt was just murdered before my eyes and all you can think about is your cock. That's low. Even for a demon." Ciel turned on his heel to face the hungry creature.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red. "Perhaps my lord has forgotten what a demon truly is."

"Perhaps, you have forgotten your place as my butler. We are going home. Now."

Sebastian smiled. "My lord looks so small when he's terrified. Did you fear losing your life, young master? The fear in your eye... it was delicious to witness." He licked his lips as if he could taste that fear on his tongue.

Sebastian stalked toward him. Ciel backed away from the predator until his back hit the dirty brick wall of the alley. "Th-that's enough, Sebastian." His voice shook.

"Ah, there it is again," the demon purred. "You're such a small, fragile, thing aren't you?" A gloved finger trailed down Ciel's left cheek. 

Ciel sucked in a harsh breath. "Why must you play these games with me?"

"I thought you liked games."

Ciel turned his face away. "I am an earl."

Sebastian loomed over him, dark and menacing. "And I am a demon. I care not for your status in human society. I only want to devour you."

Ciel shivered.

"Do you shake in fright... or quiver in excitement? I wonder..." Sebastian's hand trailed down the boy's body and placed it lightly on his hip. "Are you afraid of what I might do to you?"

"You won't hurt me, Sebastian." He hid his fear well enough that anyone else might not of heard it in his voice.

The hand on his hip shoved him violently into the wall causing his head to knock against the bricks. Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow brighter in excitement. "But you want me to. You always want me to hurt you, little lord," the demon purred like a happy kitten. "Soft touches and gentle kisses are the stuff of lovers and that's not what this is, is it?"

"No. This is only a game. One we shouldn't be playing in this filthy alleyway." Ciel seemed to be recovering from his previous state and that simply wouldn't do.

Sebastian's free hand came up to grip a handful of Ciel's dark hair. He twisted his head back and to the side making the boy wince. "I will devour you, child. Even here, in this filthy alley if I so choose to. I am a demon. And you are nothing but a meal to me."

Sebastian's red eyes flashed and Ciel whimpered. The demon licked his lips.

"Tell me, young master, do you want to be devoured?"

"Someone's going to see us," Ciel whispered.

"And what would happen should someone come wandering down this alley and find the young Earl Phantomhive getting fucked into the dirty bricks?"

"Sebastian's that's-"

Sebastian buried his face in Ciel's neck to place biting kisses along his soft skin. "Yes, it's so very unbecoming for one of you status. Such a terribly wanton and filthy way to behave. Who could possibly respect such a little slut?"

"S-sebastian!"

Sebastian gasped in mock surprise. "And, oh dear, the young lord is betrothed. And yet..." Sebastian's hand wandered down to find Ciel's erection.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped and he pushed himself into the demon's hand.

“My my, what little surprise do we have here? But is it all that surprising given that the young lord is such a slut?”

Ciel couldn't resist rocking up into the demon's hand as he rubbed the bulge in his shorts. He bit his lips to contain soft whimpers. Sebastian's hand finally released his hair to pull open the buttons of Ciel's shorts.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said again in protest. But the demon noted that the boy never once ordered him away and continued on, pushing the small scrap of cloth to the ground and freeing him of his undergarments.

“Aren't you going to try to stop me then? What if we should be caught? What sort of boy would allow such a perversion? Standing out in the open in the middle of London with your cock standing against your slight stomach.” Sebastian growled and his hand covered Ciel's cock.

“Sebastian! S-stop...”

“You don't mean it. Filthy, wanton, little boy that you are.” Sebastian pressed their lips together, his tongue delving into Ciel's mouth in a dirty mockery of a passionate kiss. “Such delicious depravity.” His hand stroked Ciel's cock slowly, making his knees buckle. Sebastian kept a hand on his shoulder, holding him against the wall, keeping him from falling.

The boy couldn't contain his cries. His bit his lip through trying, but the demon was much too skilled. He reveled in the sounds his master made, falling to pieces at his hand, crying out into the dark streets where any number of scavengers and vagrants likely heard.

“It's like you want to wake all of London.” The demon smirked. “Everyone out on the streets must think you a prostitute. One low enough to be willing to fuck even in the grime of a place such as this. One would think even a whore would be worth more than that, but here you are. The Earl who fucks in alleys.”

“Se-sebas-”

“What is it little one? I can make you scream loud enough to wake the Queen. Is that what you want?”

Ciel whimpered. He turned his face away, his cheek pressing against the rough brick behind him. The demon spoke into his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, Ciel?”

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped at the sound of his name. He panted against the bricks. “Yes- yes fuck me.” Tears, brought on by white hot need, pooled in his eye.

“Well, since you begged.” Sebastian smirk.

“Bastard.”

Sebastian grabbed the boy and spun him around, pushing him back against the wall. The palms of Ciel's hands scraped against the brick as he caught himself. A cool finger, wet with oil rubbed against the tight pucker of his hole drawing a gasp out of him.

“Best keep quiet, my lord. Lest someone come to investigate such depraved sounds.”

Fear of being caught held Ciel's tongue as the demon pushed a single finger into him. He rubbed firmly against the boy's prostate, likely hoping to elicit more noise, but Ciel kept silent.

“I see you've finally learned self control. Let us see how long it lasts.”

It lasted about as long as it took for Sebastian to start pushing his mile long cock into Ciel's hole. Ciel grit his teeth trying his hardest not make a sound, but Sebastian was as long as he was tall and his dick seemed never fucking ending. The boy couldn't help but let out a gasp, not realizing he'd been holding his breath as the demon pushed in.

Sebastian chuckled. “Breathe little lord and relax. I can't go any further if you don't stop clawing at the wall like that.”

“Maybe if you weren't so freakishly massive,” Ciel grumbled.

“Just a moment ago you were _desperate_ for it. Shall we just go home then?” Sebastian slowly slid himself free.

“No, wait!” Ciel turned his head away, shame faced. “Just do it?”

“What what, master?”

“Fuck me, Sebastian!” he shouted in his impatience. “Just fuck me already.”

“As you wish.” All at once, he forced his way back in. The little lord arched his back, crying out, and clutching at the rough bricks.

“ _Ah, Sebastian_ ,” he weakly mewled once the demon was buried inside him.

Sebastian nuzzled the side of his neck. “What did I tell you? Little slut.” Sharp teeth scraped over the sharp skin.

“Please. Sebastian.” Too desperate to be above begging, Ciel pushed himself back against Sebastian's body as if trying to take him deeper.

Sebastian wrapped his slender fingers around his small neck, pulling him back against his chest. “Little Earl all covered in blood,” he mused. “What a fine feast you make. Reveling in the pleasure of my cock.” He slid slowly out only push roughly back in until ass met thighs. Ciel shuddered and whined. “You think me depraved, but look at _you_. Desperate. Wanton. Little. _Harlot_.” He met each declaration with a sudden thrust.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm for support as the demon ruthlessly fucked up into him. The grip on his throat making it hard to suck in each gasping breath.

“I could end your life in an instant. You know that don't you? And yet, you're begging me to hurt you just a little bit more.”

Ciel was pushing his throat into Sebastian's grip and he didn't try to deny it. The demon was right. He power was a constant terrifying threat underlying the rush of pleasure. Pleasure only Sebastian could give him, reminding him how small he is, how powerless in comparison to the demon, hurting him just right, making him beg for it.

“Please. Sebastian,” Ciel forced the words out as the demon squeezed his small neck.

“Do you want to cum, little lord? Or do you want me to hurt you?”

“ _Please_!”

Sebastian smirked. “Chose one or you'll get nothing.”

“Hurt me. Sebastian, please.”

“Very well.” Sebastian's nails extended into sharp claws that dug into Ciel's soft skin. His teeth raked over the soft flesh of his neck. He bit down on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder leaving Ciel gasping, crying out. His cock drove into him like a piston, making rough friction as Ciel clenched around him.

Ciel was outright screaming now. He was limp in the demon's arms. The force of each thrust of Sebastian's hips, pushing him up onto his toes. He was lost to sensation.

“ _Ah, aah_ ,” he whimpered, “ _Sebastian!_ ”

Sebastian licked blood from his lips. “Cum now, little one. Let all of London here you scream for me.”

His cries echoed of the walls, cum splattered on the ground and on the bricks in front of him. The world spun in a dizzying haze of pleasure. Ciel whined as reality returned to him. He ached everywhere and Sebastian's cum was running down his thigh.

“Sebastian,” he said softly.

The demon scooped him up into his arms. “Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
